


Silence is Golden (Duct Tape Is Silver)

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, Drabble, Duct Tape, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finds a way to have just a bit of peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden (Duct Tape Is Silver)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Comment_Fic

_When you’re a spy, it’s crucial to know where your target keeps the duct tape. After all, when you have a talkative target or a grumpy best friend, a few minutes of silence is always worth it._

Michael patted the tape he’d pasted over Sam’s mouth down securely. “Comfy?” he asked.

Sam just rolled his eyes.


End file.
